Kevin&Lucy:What do you do when it all falls apart?
by frida-f
Summary: In the beginning of the 11th season. The lost of their twin boys change them both,will they stay together?. I suck at summaries so please read


This is just a story I made for fun, the characters Kevin & Lucy are from 7th heaven, but Tayton is just a guy I made up. The story is from the begining of the 11th season of 7th heaven but I madeup the rest. Enjoy! and please review It's my first story so i would love some comments and tips :)

The summer had been long and hard for Kevin and Lucy. When Lucy entered the seventh month of her pregnancy something bad happened.

Flashback

It was an ordinary day in July. Lucy was getting ready for work; she was in the bathroom putting on some make up. Kevin heard a loud thud, he shouted "Luce!?" no reply. He ran to the bathroom were he found Lucy lying on the floor with cramps. "Lucy are you okay?" he said with a frighten voice. She couldn't answer she was in to much pain. He carried her to the car and drove her to the hospital. The doctors told Kevin to take a seat in the waiting room; he was so nervous that he couldn't be still _What if something happens to her or the twins?_ He thought to himself in fear. He went to call Annie and Eric who rushed to the hospital after his call. A doctor came to talk to Kevin "I'm so sorry to tell you this but your wife suffered a miscarriage, you may see her now if you like but she probably won't talk to you its normal, most mothers reacts this way. Just be patient and supportive" Kevin was chocked by the news. He saw Annie and Eric coming from the elevator both of them looked worried. "How is she?" Annie said to Kevin "We lost them" "oh, Kevin I'm so sorry" "I know. I'm going to see her now" Kevin walked in to Lucy's room. She was lying there staring in the ceiling. He thought it would be best if he didn't say anything, so took a chair and pulled it beside her bed. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. She was unmoveable, like she wasn't there just an empty shell. She was this sensitive person who cried when she was sad and she could talk about her feelings. That was something he loved about her, but now she was totally different. He didn't know how to handle this.

Lucy couldn't get over the lost of their twin boys. She felt like such a bad mother. Kevin handled his grief in a different way but he was there for Lucy. Lucy drifted apart from her family which cost tension in hers and Kevin's marriage. They did not spend much time together at all. Kevin really missed her but he had tried everything he could think of to get her to talk to him. Lucy spent her afternoons at the promenade with her new found friend Tayton. He was a guy her age; he made her laugh which made all the pain inside of her go away for a while. Lucy didn't have any romantic feelings for him but she was sure this would upset Kevin.

Kevin decided it was time to straighten things up; he couldn't se her like this anymore. When Lucy came home from the promenade on day, Kevin was sitting in the kitchen waiting for her. "We need to talk" he said when she entered the room. "About?" Lucy said sturdy. "All of this, we can't have it like this anymore" "So you think all of this is my fault?" "No but I mean you're not even home for dinner, Lucy I miss you" "So you're putting all this on me now?" Lucy said as she went to the bedroom and slammed the door in front of him.

Lucy met Tayton at Starbucks. When he saw her his face lighted up with a smile. "Hi there!" he said. "Hi yourself, you seem really happy" "well, I am" he said with another smile. "So? Tell me I'm dying to know here!!" "I won a trip to Paris!" "Congrats that so good for you" "I was planning to take you with me if you'll let me?" "You do realize I'm married?" Lucy replied "yes, but I figured you needed it after the things you've been through this past year" "Thanks for the offer but I don't think it's such a good idea, Tate" "You know were I live if you would chance your mind"

Lucy went home thinking about it. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all, she needed to get away to figure some things out. She told Kevin about her plans. He wasn't too happy about it; his wife was going away with a guy he'd never met, but it didn't stop her from going.

Lucy had a great time in Paris with Tate but there wasn't a single day passing by when she didn't miss Kevin and Savannah. As she was sitting in the taxi cab home from the airport she was thinking about what she would say to Kevin, how to tell him how much he meant to her. When she arrived at her house she took the key and opened the door. She heard a noise coming from her bedroom. She went to the bedroom and opened the door to find what she feared, Kevin in bed with another woman. This woman was not just any woman it was her sister Mary. Lucy looked Mary in the eyes with disgust and then she ran out of the house with tears running down her face. She took her car and drove away. She could see Kevin in her rear-view mirror; he was running and screaming after her. Lucy drove to the liquor store. She sat in the car for a while fighting back her tears and then she went in to buy a big bottle of tequila. Lucy did usually not drink but she needed something to ease the pain. She found a room at the nearest hotel. While in her room she opened the tequila and drank, it burned down her throat and she started to sob. She couldn't grasp the fact Kevin had cheated on her with her sister. She received a text message from Kevin where he wrote 'Lucy where are you? I'm sorry please let me explain' Lucy answered with 'I'm fine, just leave me alone'

Lucy went back home to Glenoak after spending three days in the hotel. Lucy moved up to the garage apartment leaving all the stuff that remembered her of the marriage with Kevin behind. She took some time off from work. Kevin tried to talk to her several of times but her heart was crushed, she still loved him but she couldn't forgive him. Lucy started to suspect she was pregnant so she went to se her doctor. The doctor told what would have been good news if she was still with Kevin. Lucy couldn't help it; she started to sob in front of her doctor who stood there astonished."What's wrong Lucy? "Said the doctor "I can't be pregnant now" said Lucy "Is it too soon after the twins?" "No, I don't know, I don't know anything right now I mean he cheated on me" "did Kevin?" the doctor said chocked.

- A month later

Lucy sat in the garage apartment with Savannah on her lap "Savvy, I hope you know that you're the most precious thing I have, I love you more than anything." "Mummy, I love you" said Savannah while grabbing Lucy's hair. Lucy kissed her forehead. Lucy hadn't figured out a way to tell Kevin about the baby jet. She decided it was time to tell him. She called him "Kevin" "hi, it's Lucy, we need to talk" "about?" Kevin replied "It's not really a conversation you have over the phone" "I'll be over in a minute"

Kevin came up to the garage apartment as he promised he would. "Hi Savannah" Kevin said as he pick her up to hug her. He putted her down to the floor by her toys to go to Lucy who was sitting on the couch. Lucy started "I need to tell you something..." "Okay go ahead" "Well..." Lucy lost her courage "It was nothing." "It must have been something for you to call me over" said Kevin. "I'm pregnant" she said frighten to se how he would react. She could se he was as surprised as she was when she found out. "When did you found out?" "About a month ago" "a month ago, you couldn't have told me earlier?!" this time he sounded angry "I didn't know how you would react, I'm sorry I was scared I don't know what to do" Lucy broke into tears. "Mummy" said Savannah upset "it's okay hunny" Lucy said to calm her down. This pushed Kevin to his limit "Do you think I know what to do?" He was too upset so he went home.

They didn't speak to each other for weeks. Lucy decided to keep the baby even though Kevin might not want anything to do with her or the baby, she couldn't imagine making an abortion. Lucy started to feel all alone. She had lots of support from her family and Sandy and Martin but she really missed Kevin. To comfort herself she started to listen to Jewel, she really liked her voice.

Days and weeks went by and soon even months. Lucy was now nine months pregnant. On September 3rd in the middle of the day her water broke, no one was home and she didn't want to go to Kevin so she took her car herself leaving a note on the kitchen table. When she came to the hospital she was very afraid, she had mostly bad experiences with hospitals. Her mum came to her rescue "Oh mum thank you for coming" "of course Lucy I'll do anything for you" said Annie. The delivery went fine. Lucy had a healthy baby girl who she gave the name Jewel Noelle Kate Kinkirk. The rest of the family (Eric& the boys) came to visit her and the baby. Sandy & Martin were also there to see the baby but there was no sight of Kevin.

Martin went out to call him. He answered "Kevin" "why aren't you here" said Martin "Where?" "I think you know it! I remember this guy who said to me once that he wanted to punch me for not being there for my baby and the woman who was having my baby even though I didn't love her, I feel like punching you right now Kevin you're doing the same thing!"

"I can't be there right now I mean they hate me all and I don't blame them, look I just can't be there I'm sorry" "don't say you're sorry to me say it to Lucy and Jewel" "Jewel?" Kevin inquired "yes she's you're daughter, she was born about 45 minutes ago" "So I missed it?" said Kevin "Yes, I mean it you should really get here it's your daughter kev" Kevin decided to put his own feelings aside and went to the hospital with Savannah so she could se hear little sister. Lucy's room was crowded, people were happy and talking but when Kevin walk in they all got silent and went out of the room. "Hi" said Kevin a little tear dripped from his eye as he sad that. "She so beautiful" he said. "I'm sorry" both of them said in a chorus "you go first" Lucy said "I don't know were to start, I'm so sorry for hurting you and not being there for you when I should have, I'm sorry for breaking up our family. I love you Lucy and I always will" He was crying "I been thinking, you hurt me a lot but I still love you Kevin Kinkirk, I want us to be a family again, I can't live without you. It might take some time but I'm willing to give it another chance" Now both of them cried and started to kiss each other. "I won't hurt you again Lucy, I'll do anything for you. Can I hold her?" "Of course" Lucy replied and handed her over carefully. The rest of the family came in to see the happy family all together and loving.

Lucy moved back in the house with Kevin She decided to stay home with Jewel and Savannah for a year and then put them in day care. Kevin went back to work as a cop something he had truly missed though he loved to be a stay at home dad.

By: Frida Forsman 28/10-06


End file.
